


Unscripted

by thisjustout



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Analysis, Episode: s01e37 Alone Together, F/M, Meta, Nonfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 04:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20040220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisjustout/pseuds/thisjustout
Summary: A quick close look at Steven and Connie’s first time fusing.





	Unscripted

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [Oct 25th, 2015,](https://sidetog.tumblr.com/post/186652501615/gaytog-i-love-this-scene-from-alone-together) on Tumblr.

I love this scene from “Alone Together” and I want to talk about it a little.

When Connie first catches Steven, she looks _very flustered._ We know that her ideas about romance have been influenced by movies/books/TV (“Love Letters”). I’m guessing that she recognizes this moment as one that “should” be romantic—i.e., ought to lead to a kiss (because kissing is the One True Marker of romantic love as far as <strike>Hollywood</strike> Kansas is concerned).

And she—what, braces herself for it? Tries to work up the courage to kiss him first? Tries to decide whether to kiss him? But Steven interrupts her thought process.

He smiles. There’s no reason for him to be flustered or embarrassed, because in his mind nothing needs to come “next.” He reciprocates Connie’s feelings—he’s blushing just as much as she is—but he’s just happy to be in her arms. So he smiles. (And is it not _the cutest thing ever oh my god_.)

And that diffuses the awkwardness enough for the moment become much more organic, much more personal and intimate, than the <strike>Hollywood</strike> Kansas-scripted loveline Connie had been trying to imitate


End file.
